20M61 (attendee)
20M61 is an admin at the Walking Dead Wiki. Bio I am 30+ years old and work as a pawn-shop employee. It's a lot of fun and you really see something new every day. Long ago, I had a weakness for apocalyptic films. I love zombie-movies. One of my first was "Dawn of the Dead". I tried to watch nearly everything I could get my hands on. One day, I found this nice comic-series "The Walking Dead" by Robert Kirkman. At first, I didn't like that kind of style he is drawing. - I prefer Manga. Something on that comic caught my eyes and I kept reading. I sucked in all Comics available, at that time. Shortly after, I had read everything there was. So I had to wait a month, to get to the next issue. Somehow I found out, that there was a TV-Series. I missed the first series. I googled some more and got to know Wikia as a reference. At that time the German part was quite empty, while the English counterpart was good and informative. As I started to enter some info, I got to know another TWD-Fan. He started our The_Walking_Dead_(TV)_Wiki and soon after this wikia became still is one of the biggest German communities on The Walking Dead. My past: I have earned the highest german school degree you can have (called "Abitur"). After that, I initially wanted to be a Bank Manager. Therefore I did a 2,5 year apprenticeship to become a Bank Manager. A few years after that, there was a minor depression in Business (2007+), so that I decided to go on studying Economics to get a better job. As I finished my Bachelor I really was worn out, but I was happy to have finished this part and got my degree. I tried to get a job. Here in Germany a Bachelor Degree is worth nothing. Nobody knows this degree by heart. They know a Masters-Degree and they know an education. Anyway, as I found this position als pawn-employee, I thought "this could be interesting, as you get to know a whole different view on investing" (bank-people usually only invest in paper - pawn-people only invest in physical things like gold, diamonds, high-class watches etc.). Most important for me was, that I get close contact to my customers, which are in front of me and not just a number on my papers. Its now my 3rd year at that job and I'm loving it! I work a lot of hours and it's sometimes really a hard, but it pays off, to see so many different items, hear the stories and more. - If you want to know more of the things I get to deal with: "hardcore pawn" (american tv-show about an pawn-shop in Detroit) is quite accurate, even though it's not as if I have to call police daily, like they do. As you might read: I am far away from native english. I got quite bad grades in English class, but I still keep trying every day. Up until today most people I talk to in English, could understand, what I was trying to say. Category:Community Connect 2016 Category:EU Attendees 2016 Category:Attendees 2016